Doomed?
by Bedlam Flux
Summary: Alone is not the way to spend forever.


_This came out of no where._

_I have no idea. _

_Just doing a little 'spring' cleaning for my files. Completely disregarding **Eclipse**, and I'm not sure if I wrote it before or after **New Moon,** so keep that in mind. Some things may have changed, but I didn't see anything in my once-over. Enjoy, oh and, the next chapter of **Utopia **will be out tonight or tommorow. I've written a few in the past couple of days, so that writer's block is all solved. _

_Anyways, please enjoy this. _

_

* * *

_

_** D o o m e d ?**_

_ My life closed twice before its close;  
It yet remains to see  
If Immortality unveil  
A third event to me,  
So huge, so hopeless to conceive,  
As these that twice befell.  
Parting is all we know of heaven,  
And all we need of hell. _

****- **_Emily Dickinson_**-

* * *

****

Sometimes, there were miniscule moments where he would just stop and stare at her, wondering beyond all of her reassurance what exactly it was he had done to deserve her. What does a demon have to sacrifice to win over the heart of an angel? What could one so impure, so faulted, possibly do to feel the sentiment of love?

As they lay together, in their meadow surrounded by beautiful, ethereal fauna, he pondered these things. Edward's mind was never at rest—not when it came to Bella Swan. Her head was positioned next to his, and the slow rise and fall of her chest made it evident that she had fallen into sleep. Long grass brushed her milky flesh, made her nose unconsciously twitch as it tickled the sensitive skin there. He watched all of her movements with fascination. How every action was so beautiful to him, how _human_ she was!

The sun's lazy fingertips reached over the couple, pawing gently at her skin, lighting his flesh like specks of gold embedded into the bottom of an untainted river. His hand moved gradually up and down her bare arm, as her eyes began to flutter. He had always enjoyed watching her wake up, come back to the world of reality, back to the world that he had corrupted.

"Morning," he teased softly, brushing his lips against her warm forehead. Her eyes opened, and she gasped quietly at the sight of his skin, sparkling so magnificently in the daylight. They shared a soft, mesmerizing kiss, and Bella sighed in content, resting her head once again on his bicep.

"Morning," she drawled, reaching up to cover her lips as she yawned, "what time is it?"

Too fast for her to see, his watch was checked, "Almost twelve."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," she apologized, watching as he reached out to brush his fingers across her neckline, "but last night was a long night."

He chuckled, "Alice was a bit too excited," he told her, eyes never leaving the ivory patch of skin exposed to him just above her collarbone. He traced the pattern of the locket positioned on her pulse point—an engagement gift from Carlisle and Esme. It had been his mother's, and Edward was never even aware that the doctor had kept it for him.

"She told me to give it to you when the time was right," Carlisle had explained to him last night, "As it is a woman's locket," the doctor chuckled fondly, obviously remembering the sweet, concerned face of Elizabeth Masen, "I'm quite certain she meant when you fell in love."

Edward had taken it into his hands, feeling the cool silver touch his skin. Inside, there was no picture, but an inscription from _William Grisham_ to _Madeline Dempsey_, his grandmother, he could only speculate. Tears had sprung up in Bella's eyes when he had presented it to her, asking if he was sure.

"Of course I am," he'd whispered, "who else would I give it to?"

"But it was your mother's," she responded just as softly, "it's special."

"So are you."

Now, his fingers left the silver jewel, tracing her jawbone instead, "Just a few more months," he murmured, "and I can call you my wife."

She smiled lazily, ebony eyes taking in the perfect contours of his face, "And I can call you my husband."

Edward hesitated, wondering whether or not to proceed with what he wanted to ask next. A part of him wasn't sure he would like her answer, while another part was insanely inquiring if she thought about their unlikely future as much as he did, "What do you think it will be like?" curiosity won out in the end, "when there's finally nothing left standing in our way?"

Her eyes flicked back over to his face, and she smiled; sadly he noticed, "there will always be things in our way," she told him gently, "there will always be obstacles. You and I, Edward, are just not meant to lead normal lives," she grinned triumphantly, "but you've already proposed, so don't think you can get out of this."

He laughed quietly, "Just pretend, for my sake, that there was peace with us," he began, "what do you see in the future?"

"Hmmm," she mused mockingly, tapping her chin as he glared at her. She laughed, turning on her side and laying a sweet kiss on his cheek, to which he softened. Her whisper was hardly audible as her lips moved against his ear, "I see you… looking strong and beautiful as always, finally happy because we're married, and in some strange reality we're peaceful," she laughed again, running her hands through his hair. Bella became suddenly serious, "I don't know _where_ I see us, Edward, but I see us _together_."

"Together," he repeated quietly, eyes sliding to her in bliss, "I like that."

She laughed, "I think I like it a little more than you do," her expression shifted and she rolled back over, so that her back was touching the lush grass beneath her, "What do _you_ see?"

For a moment, he was silent, and in that silence Bella could hear nothing of his speculations. For just that instant, she could hear nothing of his insecurities.

"I see the same," he finally murmured, "a strange form of Paradise."

Smiling, she turned the word 'Paradise' over in her mind. It had always seemed to her that this was Heaven itself, every moment she spent with Edward. For him to see it too, a future with her akin to an eternity in Paradise…

It was the only kind of dreamland she would ever taste, and it would be enough, for days, for years, for every millennium she faced. As long as Edward was there, she could take on the eternity that waited.

* * *

_ Short and sweet. _I _like it._ _Tell me what you think._


End file.
